


Latch

by clowning



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, set in the Attack on Heroes AU audioplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowning/pseuds/clowning
Summary: Krista and Ymir share an idle morning on their day off.





	Latch

**Author's Note:**

> heyooo! wrote this little piece for my fave audioplay and to flex those writing muscles :D feel free to leave a kudos or comment if it's somethin you dig!
> 
> and seriously guys, check out Attack on Heroes on youtube!! it's insanely well-written and has quickly become something that i always look forward to :3
> 
> (title is taken from Latch by Disclosure)

Ymir’s sharp eyes catch the early sunrise that bleeds pink and orange through the blinds, turning her irises a warm honey-gold. Her lithe frame rises and falls with her gentle breaths, warm and too comfy to pull too far away from. Krista traces her fingers over her wiry muscles, nails scraping against the inside of her forearm, making Ymir’s fingers twitch. The pads of her index and middle fingers ghost over her palm and rest on the callouses of her trigger finger. 

Ymir closes her eyes and purrs under Krista’s careful and reverent touch. 

Krista can’t help her stares, drinking in her girlfriend’s sharp features and tanned skin and freckles. The air conditioning plays a gentle hum as they lay together for awhile, and Krista is almost certain that Ymir has dozed off until one eye cracks open and focuses on her, causing the tips of Krista’s ears to go red.

“What?” Ymir questions, her voice a little gravelly this early. Krista shivers.

Krista shakes her head and the corners of her lips pull into a small smile. “Nothing.” 

Despite her response, Ymir sees right through her and asks again, both eyes open and crinkled as a result of her wolfish grin. “What is it?” 

The smaller of the two just shakes her head again with a blush and Ymir sits up and in a flash is straddling Krista’s hips, thumbs caressing her hip bones, placing sloppy kisses on her jawline and neck. 

It’s enough to get her to fess up. Krista reaches up and frames Ymir’s face with her hands with a laugh, pushing her head back up so she can look at her. Her thumbs rest on Ymir’s cheekbones and she feels like she could take her in for years on end. 

Her words are soft, and spill from her tongue like a prayer. 

“You’re just… so beautiful is all.”

Ymir falters and her eyes get suspiciously bright and wet. A blush goes from her cheeks to her collarbone and affectionate laughter bubbles in Krista’s chest. 

Ymir’s face only gets redder. “Sh- shut up!”

She leans down and presses a proper kiss to Krista’s lips, whose laughter dies as her eyes close and is replaced with an appreciative hum as her hands shift to circle her arms around Ymir’s neck, pulling her closer. 

She hopes to whatever deity cares that their day off will go uninterrupted.


End file.
